Lifeless
by UleyGirl92
Summary: A different take on Twilight. What if Bella gets sucked into yet ANOTHER world that she shouldn't have? More problems for her? Read and Find out.
1. Lost In Thought

1Chapter One

Lost In Thought

The things I do for people to understand me. It's hard being different. Everyone is so mean and they can't keep words to themselves. There has _got_ to be a way to get away from all this. A place where no one knows about me. About what I am. I just want a chance at a new life. A life where no one knows what I am, and where no one calls me a killer. I'm not. They don't know what I know. They don't have to do what I do. They haven't seen the things I have. If it wasn't for me, they would all be dead.

My mother is making me move. By myself. She won't come with me. She wants to stay. I respect her choice. Packing the last of my bags, I hopped in my brand new shiny black truck. I left my town of Nashville, Tennessee, and headed to La Push, Washington. The place I will soon call home. My friends came with me. Skyler, MaKenna, and Paige.

I was the first to change. I'm the leader of our little pack.

Paige was second to turn. Then it was MaKenna, and Skyler last. We are all very different from each other, but we all connect well. The newer you are at this, being whatever we are, the weaker you are. I bought a little cabin in the woods. A place where we won't be bothered. We refuse to go to school. I-I don't think any of us could handle that again. The ladies and I walked into the cabin. It may have looked little on the outside, but it was rather big on the inside.

The girls went to pick their rooms. Of course, the master bedroom was mine.

**Short, I know. Thanks to my beta, WolfGirl91, and I hope everyone enjoys! WolfGirl91 and I, we're kind of writing similar stories. Hers has a few more people, but the plot is different in mine. Way different. I will update as soon as I can, and I hope you come back for more!**


	2. Territory

Chapter Two

Teritory

"Ladies, we are on Quileute grounds. These woods are not our land. We have to be careful. We don't know what's out there yet, so be as careful as possible and let's split up. MaKenna, north. Skyler, south. Paige, west, and I will go east. Be alert of your surroundings. Split!" All the girls ran in their directions and did as told. We all met at the beach.

"What did you girls see? Anything out of our nature?" I asked with a questioning tone. "Nothing out of the ordinary." MaKenna said. All the girls agreed. "Okay. Good." I said, still curious about what walks this ground. "Who are you?" I turned around to see a very large, handsome man. He seemed to have his own little pack.

"I don't think that's any of your business." I replied. I would not give up our names without a fight. "This is my ground. I hold my position. Who are you?" He was kind of scaring me at this point, but I had seen a lot more and done things scarier than him. "I'm a girl from Tennessee. That is pretty much all you are getting out of me." I said, sternly turning my back to him to look at my fellow pack members.

"I need a little more than that. Such a beautiful girl out here just wandering and she wont tell a handome man what her name is?" He was trying to flatter me, but it wasn't working. "Ladies, let's go." I said, completely ignoring him. My girls walked past the freakishly strong men and kept walking. I was calmly walking by and two of them grabbed me. "Listen here, you freakishly freakish dudes. Y'all betta get your hands off me. You won't like what's comin' for ya if you don't." I said, calmly retaining myself from freaking out.

"What is a girl your size going to do to a guy _my_ size?" He asked, acting like I couldn't do anything to him. "Listen here, buddy. I will tell you our names if you tell me yours first." I tried to reason. "How do we know you're not lying?" He questioned. "Would a pretty girl like me lie to a handsome guy like you?" I said, talking sweetly. "You're right. I'm Sam. This is Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jacob." He pointed to them all as he said their names. "Okay. I'm Halie and this is Paige, MaKenna, and Skyler. Now, let me go." I ordered, wrenching out of their grip.

"Let her go." Sam ordered his friends. "What are you girls doing here? New? I know everyone who walks this ground." He seemed a little confused. "Yes, we are new." I looked at him and walked away. Once we hit the tree line, I gave the order and we ran. Faster than a hawk could fly. I heard a growl behind us. I told the girls to go to the cabin. Turning around, I lunged.. It was one big wolf.

It was harder to wrestle a wolf than it is a bear. I would know. I got up and walked away after the big black wolf stopped moving. I walked 10 feet and turned around. All I saw was Sam and his friends walking up behind him. "Um, where did you come from?" I asked, pointing from where the black wolf was to where Sam was standing. "I'm the wolf." Sam admitted, right then and there. "So the Quileute legends are true!" I yelled, jumping around doing my victory dance.


	3. The Truth

1

Chapter Three

The Truth

"You guys want to come back to the house for dinner?" I asked, being the friendly person I am. "Sure. Sounds good to me." Sam said. All his friends whooped at the idea of free food. "Okay, then. I'll lead the way." I ran in the direction of the cabin. The wolves followed. "Come on in. I'm pretty sure Skyler has me started on the food." I said, walking into the house, gesturing for the guys to come in.

"I got it, Sky." I said, grabbing the knife she was cutting the meat with. "So, what's it like being a wolf?" Skyler asked, curosity evident in her voice. "Well, it's kind of weird at first, but knowing that you're protecting the town is kind of like a reward." Jared said, acting like a hero. "She didn't mean that. She meant, like, what are the things you can do in the form of a wolf?" I said, stating the fact Jared didn't know. "Well, we can hear each other's thoughts." Quil said with a grin on his face. Paul punched him. "We don't know what you are, so why should we tell you what we can do?" Paul was irritated.

"Paul, I can assure you, we are not dangerous to this town. We hunt vampires." MaKenna said, making a point. "What do you mean you kill vampires? You're too weak." Paul was getting angry for some reason. "Skyler, come take this for a minute. Paul, come outside with me, please." Paul and the others followed. I walked around Paul once and, without him realizing it, I twisted his behind his back, flipped him over and put my foot on his chest. "And you think I'm too weak? That was just a little taste of what I can do." I stood on his chest with clear aggression.

"Wow. Okay, you are some-what strong. But I would have to witness you killing a vampire." Paul said, moving and trying to get up. "Now, would you please get off me?" He screamed, getting angry once again. I did a back flip off his chest, putting only a little more pressure on for a split second. I walked back into the cabin, taking my spot back at the stove, cooking.

After an hour of cooking dinner and us laughing, the food was done. I placed plates and silverware at every seat at the table for everyone. I placed the food in the middle of the table and called everyone to the table. "Um, I do **not** think so, boys. Go wash your hands." I scolded the guys as they walked to the sink. They all walked back to their seats, one by one. "Much better. Dig in." I said, sitting down. After all the smiles, little food fights, and deep conversation, the guys headed home. "MaKenna, will you help me with the dishes?" I asked nicely, hoping I wouldn't have to clean them by myself. "Sure! Happy to help!" She said, jumping out of her seat.

"Halie, can I talk to you for a minute?" I turned around to see Sam's big head peering in the door. "Sure. I'll be right out." I dried my hands and walked a few feet out the door to meet Sam. "What do you need?" I asked, kind of confused as to why I was standing out here. "I wanted to know if, uh, if you ladies would want to go patrolling with us tomorrow morning?" Sam asked, rubbing the back of his neck, afraid of rejection.

"Yes. That sounds like fun. I will tell the others." We departed and went our ways. "Wait!" I screamed, and quickly turned around. "What time?" He looked at me and replied. "3 a.m." I nodded and walked in the house. "Ladies! Down stairs! Now!" I yelled up the stairs. They all came down. "Yes?" Paige asked when they all got to the bottom of the stairs. "We are going to go patrolling with the guys in the morning. 3 a.m. Get to bed early and get up at 2:00." I instructed. They all went upstairs.


	4. Patrolling

1Chapter Four

Patrolling

"Ladies! 2 A.M! Get up! Get dressed! Pronto! Chop chop! Let's get moving!" All the girls moaned and dragged their feet to their closets and got their outfits on. I went back to my room and got mine on as well. My outfit was camouflage. A tank top that went to the belly button and short shorts. My boots came up to my knees, and I hid my knife in my boot. I had another knife strapped onto my thigh. Paige's outfit was the same, only black. Her favorite color was black. MaKenna and Skyler's were identical, but not like mine and Paige's.

MaKenna and Skyler had on cargo jeans and wore tank tops that went from their shoulders down to their waists. Knives were strapped around their belts. "Are we ready?" I asked, coming out of my room. I clapped my hands together once. "Sure are." Paige replied, going down the stairs. We all followed. Everyone walked into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. Then we walked out the door and met the guys on the beach.

"We need to split. Everyone go just along the border. Don't pass the treaty line." Sam instructed all of us. "Okay. Girls, you know how to protect yourself, and you know how to kill a vampire. So, let's get moving. Sam? Any other instructions for us?" I looked at him and he said, "Nope." He shook his head back and fourth. "Okay, then, let's go." We split and went our own ways. We met back at the house.

MaKenna was being weird when we pulled into the driveway. The guys jumped out of the bed of the truck. MaKenna beat us to the door and she did like Jackie Chan and kicked the door in with her foot. "Listen here, girl. You're so lucky that didn't come off its hinges!" I yelled from the truck. She giggled. We all walked in the cabin. The guys were, of course, being guys, and flopped down on the sofa. "You guys are a bunch of lazy cows!" I hollered from the kitchen. "We know!" Quil yelled back, laughing. "I'm glad you guys made yourselves comfortable." I mumbled to myself. "Do you want us to go?" Sam asked, hovering the whole time. "No. _You_ guys are fine." I said, then pointed to Jared's feet on my coffee table.

I walked over and kicked his feet off my coffee table. Then I punished him. "Corner." I said, looking at him very seriously. "What?" He laughed. "You heard me. Corner. Now." I was pointing to the corner, getting aggravated. "Now!" I screamed. He got up and walked to the corner. "Are you serious?" He mumbled, but it was not done very quietly. "If I was anymore serious, I would be dead. Now hush and turn around." I was waving my finger in a circular motion. "He's not five years old anymore." Paul said, standing up.

"I don't care. He had his feet on my coffee table. I'm pretty sure he isn't allowed to do that at home. He can't do it here, either." I was throwing a fit at this moment. "Okay, relax." Paul said, glaring at me. "Ten minutes, Jared." I reminded him, then walked out of the living room. Jacob and Embry came running in the house. "Stop!" I yelled, throwing my arms out so I would block their way. "Who do you think you are?" I threw a towel at them. "Hose off outside. Get the mud off you. Now." I wasn't so happy with these boys right at this moment. "Is someone on their menstrual cycle?" Embry asked. I wanted to smack the stupid out of him. "No! I want my house back! You guys need to make my house look decent again! It looks like a herd of cows ran through here! I want all you guys's stuff outta here!"

I was fuming with anger. I don't know what came over me but I wanted my house looking like a house again. "This is not your home! I don't care if you come and visit or stay the night sometimes, but this is most definitely not where you can come in and just throw your clothes! I'm sorry boys, but you need to get it out of my house now!" I screamed, stomping up the stairs and not taking a pause. I stomped my way to my bedroom and slammed the door as hard as I could.

"Guys, get your clothes and put them in the truck. I'm going to talk to her." I heard Sam's stern voice say. I heard him run up the stairs. 'Knock, knock' "What do you want?" I yelled, just loud enough for Sam to hear. "I want to talk." His voice sounded sweet. Not at all like his Alpha tone. "Well, I'm not going to talk to you through the door. Come in." I said sarcastically. He walked in. "I'm sorry if we are invading your space." Sam looked and sounded sincere. "No, you guys are fine. I just... I'm tired of picking up after you guys. EVERYDAY! Doing that everyday is way too much." I wasn't in tears, I was just on the edgy side. I stopped talking because I could tell that my voice was about to break.

"I get it." Sam got up. "Sam, I don't care if they do it sometimes, but all the time is too much. I am one person. The girls are always in school, and when I finish cleaning the house, they get home and put their stuff in their rooms. Like they are supposed to. But the guys come here and just throw their stuff in a chair or in a corner. I can't do it. They need to put their stuff in the laundry room and get it before they leave. That's all I'm asking." I looked at him, the tiredness and misery evident in my voice. "Okay. I'll tell them." He walked out of the room and I walked to the bathroom to splash some water on my face.

I came down and the living room was SPOTLESS. I was amazed. I was so happy they did it on their own. I wanted to cry.

**Cliffhanger! Thanks to my Beastly Beta, WolfGirl91, and to everyone who has been reading. Paige and I are going to have a cupcake party because of you guys! And yes, Paige in this story is WolfGirl91 in real life. We are going to have a cupcake party at her house. Now you have learned my daily agenda.**

**And now, a real live quote from Paige, a.k.a. WolfGirl91;**

'**Oh, yeah? Say that again! You better hope I don't find a straw, because when I do, I'm gonna open your throat like a juice box!'**

**I'll update soon! Come back, please! Review! I only have one! Please! **


	5. Thunder Struck

1Chapter Five

Thunder-Struck

"Oh. My. God." I walked over and hugged Jared. "Y'all didn't have to do this. I was just being a little dramatic." I hugged the other guys too. "Yeah. We could tell." Jacob smirked. "Shut up." Paige said from the kitchen. "Wow, she talks." He said, walking over to her. "Yeah." She said, walking AWAY from him. "Yeah, Jake. Our moms taught us how to walk and talk trash." I said, walking over to the cupboards to shove some food into my mouth. "Well, ain't that the truth!" Embry hollered from the recliner. "Hey! Yeah, you in the chair! Shut it!" I yelled back to Embry.

The other guys just laughed. "She told you!" Quil said, plopping down in the chair next to me at the table. Jake sat on the couch. "Halie, can you get me something to eat?" He asked, being VERY lazy. "No! You have two feet and a heart beat! You get yourself somethin' to eat!" I got the bag of chips out of the cupboard and threw them at him. "Thanks." He said through a mouth full of chips. "Yeah, yeah. Keep everything in your mouth and off my couch." I said, pushing on his chin and closing his mouth.

"Halie, it's getting dark." Paige informed me. I looked at Skyler and Makenna who were outside practicing their fighting skills. "Yeah, it sure is." I looked at the clock. 9:55. "It's too late for them to be on the roads. Why don't you guys just stay the night?" I asked, being the nice person I'm not. "Yeah, sounds good." Sam said, nodding his head. "Well, tonight is Fenya, so you find yourselves something to eat. I'll go get some blankets for y'all."

"Halie, they're werewolves. They're always warm." Paige stated. "Yeah, but oh well. It's going to get cold tonight, so they need to cover up." I threw the blankets on the couch. "Okay. Just saying. And Sam, do you know a Leah?" Paige asked Sam. "Yeah. Leah Clearwater. Why?" He looked at her funny. "She said that Seth's body temperature is hot and he can't bare it." She said, kinda wondering what Leah had meant. "Seth is changing." Sam said sternly. "Boo Boo? That poor kid!" I yelled, feeling bad for poor Boo Boo.

"The Boo Boo we know, Halie?" Paige was about to freak. "Yeah. That Boo Boo." I said, walking over to her. "That poor kid!" Paige hollered. "When did she say that, Paige?" Sam asked with a confused look. "Like, yesterday before we were gonna run the rest of the way home. As soon as we walked into Quileute grounds." She told Sam. "Then he's already changed. He should be okay. I'm going to call over." Sam grabbed the phone and had a short conversation with Harry. "Seth is on his way over here. You don't care, do you?" He asked me. "No. Seth is just as welcome as you guys." I assured him.

"Paige, come with me to meet him half way." My fingers slid along her shoulder, and she turned to run with me. "I can't believe he turned on his own. I feel so bad for him." Paige said as her voice cracked. "He's a strong kid. He turned a little early. I think something triggered his emotions and he just... let them out." I said, shrugging. "Look! There he is!" Paige said, getting ready to throw a towel at him. "Hey, girls." He greeted us both. "Hey, Boo Boo." We said at the same time. " I'll run the rest of the way. You guys are just gonna have to give me the towel again." We laughed at him and turned around. We heard him growl and Paige grabbed the towel and we took off.

We ran back to the house and Seth just looked at us, waiting for his towel. "Here you go." Paige threw it at him. We instantly turned around. "Okay. I need some clothes now." He said with the guys looking at him. "Well don't just stand there laughing at him! Get him something to wear!" I yelled, but I was drowned out by a huge boom of thunder. Paige and I rushed everyone inside. "Paige, please go upstairs and close all the windows. You know what to do in my room. You know thunder and lightening storms freak me out!" I yelled, trying to close the window in the kitchen. "Got it!" She yelled, running upstairs.

Sam nudged me out of the way and closed the window for me. He closed the curtains as well. All the other guys closed the windows in the living room and did as Sam did, closing the curtains."Paige!" I yelled upstairs. "What?" She yelled back. "Get my blanket off my bed!" I yelled up at her. We heard no response. She came down with my blanket in her hand. "Thanks, Hun." I said, taking my blanket and wrapping myself in it. I went to the kitchen. "Paige, you want to come help me with something real quick?" I asked nicely. "I sure can, Halie Jo." She said, jumping up to help me.

We walked into the pantry and I opened the other fridge I had in there. I pulled out two liters of , 2 liters of Pepsi, and 3 liters of . "Grab those chips." I whispered to Paige, pointing to where they sat. I went to the kitchen to get the dip out of there, and we walked to the living room again. "How would you guys like something to snack on?" Paige asked, holding up chip bags. I set the soda down and I went to get cups. I got back in the living room and the lights went out. "Great." I said to myself.

"I think I have a lantern in my truck." Sam offered, standing up and walking out the door. He came back in after three minutes went by. He was soaking wet."It's raining hard out there!" He said with a huge smile on his face. He started shaking the water out of his face and hair. "Well, I reckon." I said, taking the lantern from him and giving him a towel. I found some matches, and I lit the lantern. "Okay, let's have some fun!" I said, smiling a whole nine yards.

After about three hours of us all laughing and telling all different kinds of stories, we settled down. I looked at the clock. Twenty-five minutes past one A.M. "Wow, it's late. I think we should be getting to bed." I suggested. "Oh, come on. You don't even look tired and who goes to school?" Jacob said. He had a good point. "He's right, Halie. You're wide awake. You haven't yawned once yet, and you're having fun. Let's have a little more." Paige said, ALSO making a good point. "Come on, Halie!" MaKenna and Skyler said at the same time. "Okay. Let's keep having fun!" I yelled.

All of a sudden the window swung open. "Oh my God!" I screamed, jumping on the couch. Sam ran to shut them. "Oh my God! I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom now." I said, trying to make myself not look wimpish. I don't think it worked out so well. Paige was busting up laughing at me. "What?" I yelled, feeling foolish. "You should have seen your face! Oh my! That was too funny!" She spit out in between laughs. "You were just as scared as I was!" I said, throwing a pillow at her.

"So? I didn't make a scene, unlike you!" She yelled, throwing the pillow back. "Shut up." I growled, walking to the bathroom. After I walked out, we all sat down in our places and just settled down. Talked about things. Just enjoying the time together. Not long after that, everyone was asleep.


	6. You Got It Bad

1**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but y'all really needs to gimme some loving here. It won't take long to review! Just tell me how I'm doing! Please! It was hard to churn out this one little chapter! Paige yelled at me, you guys! Gawd, help me out, peoples!**

Chapter Six

You Got It Bad

I woke up and looked at the clock. 12:55 P.M. I got up as quietly as I could and went into the kitchen. I thought I would make breakfast for everyone, but then realized there were not enough eggs. I closed the fridge door as quietly as possible and walked up stairs, skipping every stair that squeaked. I got dressed and walked back down stairs. I grabbed my keys and went to the truck. It took a few tries to start it, but when it finally purred I went to the grocery store.

I got back and no one was up yet. Quietly, I put everything on the table and put things away. I left the bacon, eggs, pancake mix, sausage, and orange juice out. I made homemade blueberry and chocolate chip muffins. I started frying the bacon and sausage. The eggs were done, so I divided them as evenly as I could and scraped them on ten plates. I put the bacon and sausage in the middle of the table next to the pancakes.

The guys smelled the bacon from all the way upstairs and woke up. When they woke up, the noise made the girls wake up. Everyone came into the kitchen. "Everyone, grab your plates. Get what you want." I said, handing Jared and Embry a plate. Sam came over and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks." He said, walking past me. Skyler was still asleep. I walked over to her and shook her arm a little. "Wha?" She asked, stretching. "I made breakfast, and there's a plate out there calling your name." I said, gesturing to the plate on the counter.

She got up and got her plate, then sat down in her seat. "How is it, guys?" I asked, wondering how good a cook I was. "It's pretty bad. You guys might want to give it all to me." Jake said with a full mouth, snatching away Jared's plate. "I don't think so. Give that back." Jared said, taking his plate back. "Thank you." He stated, but only once it was back in front of him. "It's delicious." Paige said, ignoring the two freaks. "Thank you." I said, looking at them and shaking my head.

"Halie, do you think I can talk to you in private, please?" Paige asked, pulling me by the sleeve upstairs. "What is it?" I asked, shutting my door so no one could hear. "Did you get this weird feeling in the pit of your stomach when Jacob walked by you?" She gripped the lower part of her belly. "No, but I do when Sam walks by me." It made me press on my stomach, too.

"That's really weird." Paige said, confusion evident on her face. Then her face lit up, like she had a really good idea. "What's your deal, Paige?" I asked anxiously. "You know how, like, when you like someone, and they come around and you get the butterflies?" She stuttered, trying to make sense of what she was thinking. Skyler burst through the door. "I can't stand the feeling! All the weird twists in my stomach! Holy crap, it's driving me insane!" I grabbed her arm. "Skyler! Shhhh!" I tried to get her to stop screaming. "They can hear you down there!" Paige yelled at her in a whisper.

The guys all got quiet downstairs. "Okay, so are we all feeling it?" I looked at MaKenna and she nodded her head.

We were up stairs for about an hour talking about it. It was a while before everyone walked down. I walked down first. I looked into the kitchen and saw a rather skinny girl in my kitchen. "Um, hi?" She looked at me and I knew instantly she was one of us. She didn't look that strong, though. She hadn't triggered it yet. The sense hadn't got to her. "Hi." She said, giving me a small wave. "Um, may I ask who you are, and why you are here?" I asked, looking at all the guys one by one.

"I'm Bella. I'm a friend of Jacob's." She said, pushing her hair back out of her eyes. "Bella, this is Halie, MaKenna, Skyler, and the beautiful Paige." He smiled hugely when his eyes fell on her. We all said hello and carried on with our business. "Halie?" Sam said questioningly, "Can I talk to you outside?" He grabbed my hand. "Sure." By the time I answered, we were already outside. He pulled me around the corner and just kissed me.

His lips were soft and sparks flew. All of a sudden, he was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. I looked from his face to his chest, and was speechless. After about a minute of waiting, I smiled hugely. "Wow." I looked him in the eyes. "Wow what?" Sam asked, smiling down at me. "That was . . . something." I laughed a little when I said it. He laughed at me and smiled so big that his bleach-white teeth showed. "Oh, really?" He asked, laughing softly.

"Yes." I backed up, and when I did I hit the house, so I moved sideways, still smiling at him. He followed me back inside. He'd imprinted, and I knew it. I could feel it. That's what the tingle in everyone's stomach was. The guys had imprinted.

**Okay, major headache from writing this chapter. I don't own Twilight so don't even think about suing me, thanks a bunch to my editor, WolfGirl91, please review because I only have a couple, Usher sang this song, not me, blah blah blah . . . **

**Get me some freakin' Tylenol. **

**Love you all!**


	7. Sugar And Spice

1Chapter Seven

Sugar & Spice

But on who? I know Sam had imprinted on me but who had the others imprinted on? Paige said she had tingled when Jake walked by her... He must have imprinted on her. I walked past MaKenna and Skyler and pulled them upstairs with little effort. "You guys said you felt the tingling in your stomach, right?" I asked, looking from Skyler to MaKenna and back to Skyler again. "Yeah. I do.

"Well, who makes you tingle Sky?" I asked, looking for a quick answer. "Seth..." She said, kinda day dreaming as she said it. "And MaKenna?" I shot an instant look at her. "Paul." She just looked down at her fingers. "Okay. Get Paige up here, please." I quickly spoke, trying to run this through my head. "Yes? You wanted me?" She walked, in speaking directly to me. "I want to speak to you all." I said, closing the door.

I could see the worry in their eyes. _What's happening? What's wrong? _"You guys... The guys have imprinted... On Us..." They looked at me with wide eyes. Mouths to the floor. "What do you mean?" Skyler asked, walking closer to me. "I mean they made us their mates... No other guy can have us." I could see that it started to make sense to them.

I walked away from them at this point. I went down stairs, and into he kitchen. I met Sam there. He met me at the door as soon as I walked in, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I grabbed his hand and locked his fingers with mine. They were warm. Just like his shape-shifting body.

"So, we know you guys imprinted..." I said, looking up at Sam. I was smiling like an idiot. "What do you mean?" Jake asked, walking over, standing right in front of me. "Paige knows you imprinted on her. I know Sam imprinted on me. I know Seth imprinted on Skyler. And I also know that Paul imprinted on MaKenna. I know Quil imprinted on Bella, and I know Jared imprinted on Leah, but what I don't know is who Embry imprinted on." Everyone looked at Embry. "I imprinted. On... someone..." He said, his voice fading as he finished his sentence.

"Yeah, but who?" Leah quizzed, walking into my house, unwelcome. "Um, excuse me. Not your house, and I sure know you didn't ask to come in. I sure know you don't live here, so you can get out and go home." I pulled away from Sam and pointed out the door. She was NOT welcome in my home. "Um, No! My pack is here. I don't have to go anywhere. So bite me!"

"You would like that too much." I said, smirking at her. "Now take your furry behind and get out of my house! Now!" I was being nice right now. The girls came down because they heard me yelling. The girls knew I was not going to tell her again. There WILL be a fight. "I'm not moving! So just forget it!" She walked over and hugged Embry around his neck. Walking over to her, I grabbed her hair and walked her out of my house by her nasty oily hair.

"Get off me!" She screamed and tried to get her hair out of my hand. "I'm not on you! Only someone blind, deaf, and someone who couldn't smell would want to be on you!" I grabbed her shirt and slammed her against a tree. All you heard was a very loud crack. I didn't feel bad. "Halie!" Jared yelled behind me. "What?" I turned around, and Jared ran right past me and straight to Leah. She couldn't move.

He took her to the hospital. "Was that really called for?" Seth asked, walking over to me. "I told her to get out of my house more than once. She's lucky I didn't really hurt her." I got up and walked into the kitchen where everyone was. Seth followed. "Didn't really hurt her? Are you stupid? She's in the hospital!" He was SCREAMING at me.

"Good! I don't feel bad! She got what was coming to her! And I swear to Gawd! You scream at me like that again, I will literally punch you so hard you swallow your teeth! I'm not even kidding! I have had it with her! If you don't like it, leave! That's all there is to it! I'm tired of people walking all over me! Guess what? This is my house! My rules! My ground! Don't like it? Leave!" I was so mad. I lost it! The guys looked at me, and I swear I saw fear in their eyes. "And if the rest of ya don't like it, get out!"

The phone rang. I grabbed it. "Hello?" I asked with A LOT of attitude. It was my friend. "I'm going to pick up my friends. If you don't like what just happened and are planning on leaving, you better be gone by the time I get back. I'm not even kidding you." I walked up stairs and grabbed my Hollister sweatshirt. "Bye!" I said, walking out the door.

**Sorry this chapter took so long, it was really hard to think of. WolfGirl91 bugged me for it from start to finish. Grrr... But I still love her. LOL. If you liked this chapter, or didn't like it, or don't know, review! I want to know about it! Review if you wanna give me some love, and you know you do! Peace, my homies! **

**Click the review button! :) **


End file.
